Forever
by ronandmion4ever
Summary: Right as Ron tells Hermione he loves her, Victor shows up and turns everything gets turned upside down. re posted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. It all belongs to J.K.

"Hermione I l-" Ron started as he stared down at Hermione. She looked up at him and then she looked over in his shoulder in great interest.

"Is that, it is, oh Victor!" Hermione said. She wriggled out of Ron's arms and ran to Victor. Victor picked her up and gave her a long kiss while also swinging her around. Ron looked at the happy couple and stalked of.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure

Ron sat by the fire working on his Potions essay. He was the only one in the common room.

He heard the portrait open he went. He looked up and saw Hermione walking in. Her hair was messed up, her lip-gloss smudged, and she had a positively happy glow in her eyes.

"Oh hi Ron. I had the loveliest time with Victor tonight. I'm not making you mad or anything right?" She asked at Ron forlorn look.

"No, no. I'm, er, really happy for you." Ron said in a very strained voice. Hermione didn't notice.

"Ron, I think I l-love him." She gushed blushing. Ron was appalled.

"That's really great." He said.

"Oh thank you Ron. You are my best friend, ever!" She hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to bed." Ron said, picking up his Potions essay.

As Ron walked up the stairs to his dorm. Hermione asked him, "Ron weren't you telling me something this afternoon?"

"No, its nothing." Ron said as he dismissed the thought of him ever going out with Hermione. She was in love with Victor. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.

But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

For the next few weeks, Hermione spent almost all her time with Victor. While se wasn't with him, she was with Ron reveling her latest snog-fest with Victor. Ron smiled fakely as his listened to her. He was miserable. He was failing his classes, he couldn't sleep, and he didn't eat. But nobody noticed this, Ginny and Harry were too wrapped up with each other and Hermione was wrapped up in Victor. "Stupid people, stupid couples" Ron thought as he walked down the hall. He opened the door to his study room and saw that it was all ready being occupied. Hermione was in the room wearing a beautiful, slightly revealing red halter dress. Ron looked at her and once again realized how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. She looked up.

"Oh hi Ron!" She said. "I was just trying on this dress for my date with Victor tonight."

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
Cause I'll never be with you.

Ron avoided Hermione from that point on. Every time he caught a glismp of her brown hair, Ron would run. He was soo in love with her, but he didn't want to ruin her and Victor's relationship. Once as Ron walked to his Charms class, he saw her. She was hand in hand with Victor, but their eyes met. Ron saw a glint of something in them. Love, regret, hope, or was it something else. Hermione looked back at Victor and finished her discussion

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,

"Oh, Ron I have the best news!" Hermione said, running into the common room.

Ron smiled and looked at her, "Yes?" he asked. Ever since the incident in the hall, Ron had stopped avoiding Hermione. He couldn't resist her. No matter how much he told himself that she loved Victor, he still loved her with a passion.

"Victor invited me to Bulgaria, and I said yes!" She exclaimed.

Ron face fell. "Really, er, for how long?"

"Well, at least a year. He bought the flat next to his for me!"

"When are you leaving."

"Tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Don't look so sad. I will miss you, and I will try to visit."

"No it's ok." Ron said.

"Ron I'm so happy your taking this so well. I love you like the brother I never had."

Ron had pictured this moment for a long time but he never thought the words "like a brother I never had" would accompany them. He wished Hermione good luck and went up to his dorm. Hermione followed him up and gave him a peck on the check "for being so well adjusted"

And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

It had beena year and a half since Hermione left. Everyday seemed like a chore for Ron to get

up and go through school.after school, he just moped in his bed all day.Hermione hadn't even finished the school year. Although she had promised, Hermione hadn't written one letter. But one day Ron woke up and found Mailto (mione's owl) sitting on his desk. He opened the letter, read it, and let it fall to the floor. He ran out of his room and into the kitchen of the Burrow, his eyes blinded by tears. He ran into Harry.

"Hey mate. I missed you. Wait what's wrong. You never cry in public." Harry said conceringly

"It's Hermione, she's marrying Victor!" Ron croaked out, his tears falling like a waterfall.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Lalala lalala lalala lalala laaaaaa

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you

A/N: How was it? It's not over. There are two more chapters. R&R please! Exactly 1,000 words! YAY! But I had to add a disclaimer so it's not 1,00 words anymore. Oh yeah, the song is by James Blunt, not me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Chapter Two:

There were so many things Hermione had to ask herself. Why had Victor done that? And how could she have left Ron? She unfolded her hands, put them at her sides, and then refolded them again. She sighed and stared out the train window. Farm landscapes and cows sped by her. She did the process of holding her hands again. And sighed, again.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago (A/N: more like Bulgaria)  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind_

Ron lay in his bed thinking about, life. Hermione's invitation had come six months ago;Hermione's wedding was in one month. Would he go? If he went, would he still be in love with her? So many questions, he knew he would never get an answer from anyone but himself.

_ Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime? _

_ Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

Hermione thought about her afternoon. She had walked into Victor's flat and he was senselessly snogging some other girl. Victor told her that he never loved and he loved the girl he was making out with. Hermione ran out of the apartment, sobbing. She thought of all she had left behind for that, that, pig. She thought of Ron. "How could I be soo stupid. I knew I loved Ron but I let my self think I loved Victor." She suddenly remembered the afternoon in which Victor had arrived. "Hermione I l-" Ron started as he stared down at Hermione. " So he had liked me!" she thought bitterly. But she and Ron could never be together. Ron had a girlfriend, and even if he didn't, he was stubborn and Hermione wouldn't blame him if he didn't take her back.

_Oh, Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain_

_ Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

Ron looked through a box of pictures. He picked out one of him and Hermione on a Hogsmeade trip. There were smiling at each there and every now and then Ron would look down at Hermione and she would look away and blush. It was his favorite picture because it was just them together. No Harry, no Ginny, just Hermione and him. He put the picture in a picture frame so he could look at in whenever he wanted.

Hermione pulled out a picture she had always kept in her purse. It was a picture of herself and Ron on the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione was lying down with her head on Ron's shoulder. Occasionally, Ron would run his hand through Hermione's hair. Hermione slightly smiled. She kept the picture in her hand the whole train ride.

_ Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

Ron looked at the picture of himself and Hermione. He almost cried. He was in love with Hermione, but he knew he could never be with her. She was getting married for Pete's sake! "But," Ron thought, " but if love is really the only element that can withstand time, distance, death and all that other who blah then maybe me and Hermione could…. No, it would never work. She loves Victor." So Ron lay in his bed and prepared for another sleepless night.

_Someday we'll know_

_ If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

Hermione nodded off into sleep and she had a wonderful dream. She and Ron were lying on the ground, where the rainbow ended. They watched as the rays of color slid down the rainbow. It was so tranquil. Ron grabbed her hand and…

_ Open up the world  
Ibought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

Surprisingly, Ron did manage to sleep. He had a beautiful dream. He and Hermione were lying on the beach. They watched as the stars crashed down from the heavens. Hermione smiled at him.

_ Watched the stars crash in the sea  
If can ask God just one question_

They both woke up with a start. Hermione quickly looked out her window and watched the stars. Ron rolled over on his side and looked out of his window. They both longed for each other, to be in each other's arms, to be able to confess their love.

_ Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

From the callbox outside of the train station, Hermione called Ginny and got Ron's address. She apparated into Ron's living room.

"Hermione?" Ron asked coming from the kitchen. She nodded. They ran to each other. Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she sobbed into his shirt. "So I see things didn't work out with Victor."

"No, he cheated on me but Ron I realized that I l-" Hermione started but she was interrupted.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm home!" A girl's voice interrupted. She walked into the living room carrying a bag of groceries.

"Hey Karen. Oh this is Hermione." Ron said. He still had his arms around her. "Uh, see Victor

just-"

"The Hermione Granger! No way. Ron is constantly talking about you." She pulled Hermione out of Ron's embrace and hugged her herself. "Oh, I know what it looks like." She said as she picked up her bag of groceries. Hermione heart filled with hope, maybe she was just neighbor. "I'm not his a live-in girlfriend. I just wanted to make him dinner tonight because it's our two month anniversary."

"Oh, well that's just great." Hermione said in the same strained voice that Ron used when she talked about Victor. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you later, ok?" she tried not to cry. She walked out of the door. Ron followed.

_Oh, Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

A single tear ran down her cheek Ron used his thumb to wipe it off. He stared into her eyes.

"Don't cry." He soothed.

"I'm not sad or anything. No. I'm just really happy for you and Karen. But I have to tell you something."

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you._..

A/N: So how was it? Poor Hermione, first Victor cheats on her and then Ron has a girlfriend! R&R please! Song is by Mandy Moore and features Jonathan Foreman. I didn't write it. Its not mine.I know I said there would be a thrid chapter, but first of all, i didnt finish it and second, my beta lost her internet so now i have to email my stories to myself, open them on the family computer (my computer doesn't have internet) and then print it. then i have to bring it to school for her to read it. and she's a slow reader. I'll try to update tomorrow, but if not then definetly Wednesday


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Song's not mine. Its by Faith Hill

Disclaimer: Once again, not mine.

She sat at the café, a light breeze blowing her hair, a coffee mug against her hand. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. The light danced from the streetlights. She sat at table, against the crowed Diagon Alley streets.

"You have to get out more. Meet new people. Meet new guys." Ginny said, patting her friend's hand.

Hermione looked up from black swirling contents of the mug; "I need a job."

"Well, you do need a job, but … Hermione you can't just mope around the house. Get over it, he has."

"Do you think --- Ron." She exclaimed, her head flying up and staring up at the crowded streets. There he was, Karen clinging to his arm, Harry walking at his side. They were all laughing and talking.

You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath those city lights

"Hermione." Ginny sighed. Hermione's hand gripped the edge of the table. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. Ron, Karen, and Harry walked by their table. Hermione's eyes followed until he was out of sight.

"Was it just me? Or did Ron look over here?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Hermione, dear, you are acting strange. You never get fed up over guys, especially my brother. Let's go." She got out of her chair and pulled Hermione from hers. Hermione's eyes were stilling gleaming hopefully. Ginny pulled her down the street.

There, walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me

"How could I let him go?" Hermione asked Ginny, later as the sat on the couch. "He was the best thing I ever had." She pulled out the picture of herself and Ron out of her pocket. She rubbed the picture against her cheek. "I am such an idiot. And Ron, he does seem fazed by this. I mean here I am, living in my best friend's house all depressed and Ron's just…"

Ginny sighed, an activity the was becoming very popular in her house, "Hermione, when you first left Ron was like this. Depressed and withdrawn. But he got over it. And I know you can too."

"But how?" Hermione asked. " I know I just realized I loved him two weeks ago, but it's so strong. It's has like taken over my body, my love for him. Why? Me, rational Hermione? How did I let this happen?"

Ginny sighed once more. "Love happened."

But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life

Hermione tossed and turned in her bead that night, her thoughts drifting back to Ron. "Hermione, I l-" why oh why had she listened to Victor? She walked into her bathroom and groped for the light switch. She turned on the light and looked at her reflection. Her hair was thin, there were bags under her red puffy eyes, and her face had the most pitiful look about it. She splashed some water on her face and stumbled her way through the house and into the kitchen. She took out a mug and poured herself some milk. She was in the living room when she completely lost it.

How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye

Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?

With the sound of something falling, Ginny got out of bed. She wrapped a robe and quickly walked down the hall, a lighted candle held in her hand. She could hear sobbing. She looked down from the top of the stairs and saw Hermione, lying in front of the fireplace sobbing hysterically, her whole body shaking.

"Why doesn't he love me?" she cried, her words coming out choked. Ginny took out her wand, cleared the split milk and sat next to Hermione.

"Let him go." Ginny soothed. She ran a hand down Hermione's hair.

Hermione sat up, her eyes wide with excitement. "He loved me Ginny, or at least liked me. He told me. But how, how can he just stop loving me?" she began to sob into Ginny's shoulder.

"Let it out, dear." Ginny said.

Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all

It had been three weeks since Hermione's breakdown. Hermione now worked at Florish & Blott's as assistant manager. She never once talked of Ron. Though she thought of him all the time, she pushed her thought all to once side of her mind and let stopped letting her heart control her. She had seen Ron a few times. He had visited Ginny. The visits were awkward, especially when Karen came. She looked at the calendar. "It's Friday." One of her co-workers, Lydia, exclaimed. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No." Hermione said, turning back to her work.

"I could hook you up with my cousin."

"Well maybe?"

"C'mon Hermione. It'd be good for you. I don't think I've ever seen you laugh. You know, Howie has a great sense of humor."

"Well, I guess so-"

"That's great! Be at the Three Broomsticks at eight." (A/N: I'm mixing up the lyrics. I'm putting some lines in front of some other. But it will work out better, k?)

Time is leaving us behind  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet

"I am so happy for you Hermione." Ginny said that night as she played with Hermione's hair. "You're finally getting out!"

Hermione inwardly sighed. She felt like she was cheating on Ron by going on this date. Even though they weren't dating. Or even talking to eachother. But when she and Ron did see each other it was like this mental connection. "How's Ron doing?" she tried to ask casually.

Ginny sighed, "and I thought you were better than that. He's fine. He and Karen are perfectly fine."

"Oh. All right."

"You know Ron asked about you?"

" He did! I mean, he did?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know how you were doing. I told him fine."

"Well that's great."

"Come on. Lets do your make up."

Ginny accio'd some make up and it assembled itself on the shelf. As Ginny's brush ran over Hermione's nose. "How did he do it?"

"Do what?"

"Forget. Not be depressed. You know."

"I don't know. Ask him yourself." She said, the mascara wand running over her eyelashes.

"But I ca- oh well. Lets go."

You, I hear you're doing fine.  
Seems like you're doing well  
as far as I can tell.

So tell me what your secret is  
to letting go like you did, like you did

"They are so pathetic." Ginny exclaimed from her seat at the table. Harry nodded.

" I know. Every now and then Ron looks at her and then she looks at him and they both look away and blush. It's like to teenagers. I wish we could just, just make them snog, but you know Karen."

"Has he tried to break up with her?"

"Yeah but she keeps saying how much she loves him. And its not like Karen has any flaws. She's perfect for Ron, but she isn't Hermione."

"It suck when two people who are meant to be together but are too shy to express their feelings." Ginny said in exasperation.

" Yeah, it is." Harry said sullenly.

"Karen, I think we need to talk." Ron said looking at her. "Karen I think we should-"

"My answer is yes! Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you!" Se screamed. A hush fell over the restaurant, then cheering started. Hermione leaped up from her table and ran out the restaurant.

How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all

She stood on a bridge. She looked into the light blue water below her. She thought she saw a figure in the water. It was Ron. He had a hand on her arm and was staring at her with such passion. " Hermione, I-" she started to cry. "That jerk!" she yelled into the dark blue sky. She coughed and ripped the charm bracelet Ron had given her of her wrist and into the water. "I hate you, Ronald Weasley." She broke down crying, her sobs echoching of the stone walls of the bridge.

Did you forget the magic  
Did you forget the passion  
Did you ever miss me  
Ever long to kiss me

"Hermione, wait!" Ron said running out of the building, leaving an overjoyed Karen in the restaurant. He ran out of the restaurant and into the cold, crisp, air. He found her sobbing on a bridge. "Hermione I can explain." He said slightly out of breath.

"No!" she yelled. "I hate you!" she did not believe her own words.

"Hermione, you don't mean that." He said trying to grab her arm.

"I do." She choked out, her sobs making her body shake. He grabbed for her again. "Leave me alone!" she pulled her skirt up and scrambled onto the railing on the bridge.

"Hermione!" he yelled. He climbed up next to her, but it was too late. Her body plummeted toward the freezing water.

She felt free, as the ice-cold water ran through her hair and over her skin. She thought, she faintly heard, the sound of a man crying and a faint, "I love you."

Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything  
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all…. At all

A/N: don't worry. She doesn't die. I could never do that to her… at least not until she and Ron get together, lol. I don't feel like sleeping tonight so the next chapter should be up in a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Song is not mine. It's by Howie Day

Disclaimer: and again, not mine. all jk's.

"Is she going to be all right?" Ron asked for the millionth time that night/morning. He was seated next to Hermione and by the blinking clock, he could tell it was 5:45 AM. In one of his hands was Hermione soft, warm hand. He had been here since 9:30 PM. The sun was rising and the orange light was shining through the partly opened window. The rays fell against her pale skin. Ron wanted so much to kiss her. "How could one girl make me feel like this? I'm marrying Karen and, oh gawd, I'm marrying Karen!" he thought.

"Ronald Weasley! Why did you leave me in the restaurant?" Karen asked storming into the room, "And why are you holding her hand?"

"Miss, I'm sorry but Ms. Granger can only have one visitor at a time." A medi-wizard said.

"Uh, Karen. I think we need to talk." Ron said.

"Ok. Is it about the wedding?" Karen asked excitedly.

They were outside the hospital room. Healers and Medi-Wizards rushed by and so did odd-looking patients. "Karen, last night, I didn't ask you to marry me."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to talk to you about breaking up."

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

"Hermione, I love you." Ron said. Hermione gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I never thought you would, I love you too Ron!" she threw her arms around him. She went to hug him but Ron tilted her head up and kissed passionately on the lips. With one hand running through her hand, the other on her waist, he pulled her to him. Her body was pressed against his. She had one hand on his back, the other on his cheek. She pulled away. Slightly panting.

"I love with every fiber of m-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Karen yelled, waking Hermione from her dream.

"Shh, you might wake her up." Ron said.

"Fine, what do you mean?" she asked harshly.

"Listen, Karen, last night when I told you we needed to talk, I meant that we should break up."

"What? Why? Oh wait, you love her don't you?"

"I'm sorry, but yes, I do."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you love her? I mean, you two are totally different. She likes studying, you hate it. She's goal-organized you're a procrastinator. She hate Quidditch, you love it!"

"I don't know. I've just always loved her. Even though we are total opposites, I know that she's there for me."

"And I'm not?"

"Not like she is."

"Oh well. At least you didn't give me a ring." Karen walked of and Ron walked into the room. Hermione closed her eyes and pretended she had been asleep the whole time. Ron sat down again, but he didn't hold her hand. He was too busy in thought.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

She sat in her bedroom, reading a book. She heard a click and closed her eyes. "it's just me." Ginny said. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. "You need to stop pretending to sleep when Ron comes in."

"Well first, I heard Ron talking to Karen and I heard him talk about this girl he loved. Second, I tried to commit suicide, in front of him!" she exclaimed.

"You did not try to commit suicide, you just jumped into the river. You were in shock and you were trying to get away from Ron."

"But what if he thinks I am some cutter freak?"

"He wont. He loves you."

"But I heard him talking to karen."

"They were talking about y-"

"Your awake." Ron said happily walking into the bedroom.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

"I will leave you two to some privacy." Ginny said.

"No, no stay." But she had walked out of the room. Ron sat on the edge of the bed.

"I bet you think I some kind of suicidal freak?"

"Course not." Ron said wiping away tear with his thumb. When his thumb touched her cheek, she got a tingling sensation inside her stomach. "stop being a 1st year" Hermione yelled in her mind.

"I was so worried." Ron said.

"Why?"

"I worried that I would never get to tell you this but, Hermione I love you. I always think about you, and I know we are complete opposites but you know opposites attract and now I'm nervous. So I'm rambling and…"

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Inside Hermione was trembling. She had wanted this moment for every but she couldn't find her voice. "I, I, I love you too!" she exclaimed. Ron looked up from his ramblings. Hermione got out from under the covers and sat by him. Slowly, their lips moved closer and closer and closer until, bam, Ginny walked in.

"Oh God, I am soo sorry. I'll just leave you to alone. And I'll er knock before I come in."

"Now where were we?" Ron asked wrapping his arms around her.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

"Hey. Is Hermione awake?" harry asked.

"Yeah, but don't go in there?" Ginny advised.

"Why?" he asked.

"Ron and Hermione and making up, er out in there."

"Finally."

"Yeah, at least some people can realize their love."

"Yeah."

They sat there for a few moments in an awkward silence. Finally harry broke the silence, "Wannagodinwitme?" he asked in the same voice he used in asking Cho to the ball.

"Sure, I guess." Ginny said nervously. Harry couldn't take anymore. He ran to where Ginny was and senselessly snogged her.

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

The light breeze blew at her hair, tickling her bare back. She put her arm in her father's and began to walk down the aisle. "Why, oh why did we decide on having such a long aisle?" she thought. She watched as all eyes turned towards her. She saw Ron and her knees became like jelly. "He is the hottest bloke ever!" she thought. Now she was almost down the aisle. She her mother and Mrs. Weasley crying in the first row. After what seemed like forever, Hermione was at the alter.

"Who gives away this woman?" the priest asked.

"I do." Her father replied. He let go of her and Hermione grabbed onto Ron's hand. "You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear. His lips gently touched her ear. She giggled.

"Oh. The priest is looking at us I don't think we're supposed to be talking." She whispered into his ear. They both started to giggle.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

The dance floor was clear except for them. Hermione felt like if she would expslode from all the happiness she felt. The band started the song.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through_

Many, many, many kisses later Hermione lay on the bed, Ron's arms around her Do you love me?"

"Hell yeah." Ron replied he kissed her forehead.

"Forever?" she asked.

"Forever." He replied. "Forever" he whispered as he and his new bride fell asleep.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

A/N: I finished it! yes! sadly this is the last chapter :-( this chapter couldnt be as detailed becuase it had to have alot of talking in it, sorry!


End file.
